Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/Community-News: Januar 2018
link=Blog:Community-News|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur ersten Ausgabe der Community-News im Jahr 2018! Wir hoffen, ihr seid alle gut im neuen Jahr angekommen und freut euch auf die kommende Zeit. Der Januar hatte schon einige Neuigkeiten zu bieten, also legen wir doch direkt los! Das war im Januar so los thumb|Anfang des Monats wurde die lokale Navigation der Wikis um Schnellzugriffe für angemeldete Benutzer ergänzt. Über ein Menü können Nutzer jetzt schnell Links zum Hochladen eines Bilder, Hinzufügen eines Videos sowie zur Spezialseite „Letzte Änderungen“ des Wikis finden. Das Menü befindet sich ganz rechts in der lokalen Navigation: Neue Schnellzugriffe für angemeldete Benutzer. Außerdem wurde uns berichtet, dass das Ziel, die Ladezeit der FANDOM-Seiten zu verkürzen und die Seite(n) moderner zu gestalten, bereits große Fortschritte gemacht hat. So wurde 2017 eine Reduzierung der durchschnittlichen Ladezeit von FANDOM-Seiten um 46 % erreicht. Ein großer Aspekt dabei war das neue Anzeigenlayout und der Modernisierungs-Prozess, der im vergangen Jahr begann (wir berichteten zusammenfassend in der letzten Ausgabe). In diesem Jahr soll der Fokus vor allem auf der mobilen Ansicht liegen, da der Großteil der Nutzer FANDOM von Mobilgeräten aus besucht: Erfolge und Zukunft der Wiki-Modernisierung. Technische Neuerungen *Für angemeldete Benutzer wurden die Schnellzugriffe im Kopfbereich der Seite erweitert. Nähere Informationen gibt es im entsprechenden Blog-Beitrag. *Bilder mit der vignette-URL, können in Artikeln nun auch als Hotlink verwendet werden. Das gilt auch für Avatare. *In der mobilen Ansicht sind Überschriften zweiter Ordnung (h2) nun standardmäßig eingeklappt. *Interlanguage-Links werden nun automatisch alphabetisch sortiert und es werden keine Dopplungen mehr angezeigt. *Eine neue Spezialseite, Spezial:ListGlobalUsers, wurde aktiviert. Auf dieser werden ausschließlich Benutzerkonten mit globalen Rechten aufgelistet. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Horoskop Der Beginn eines neuen Jahres ist natürlich für viele ein guter Anlass, um mal wieder ein Blick in ein Horoskop zu schauen. Aber immer nur nach Sternzeichen zu gehen, ist ja langweilig! Auf FANDOM ist es daher zur Tradition geworden, bei Horoskopen nach der Wahl des Benutzernamens zu gehen. So gibt euch Spinelli einen Einblick in eure Persönlichkeit und gibt gleichzeitig maßgeschneiderte Entertainment-Tipps für das beginnende Jahr: FANDOM-Horoskop 2018. Richtig Sperren Selbst bei scheinbar einfachen Dingen wie dem Sperren können Fehler passieren. Damit euch diese Fehler nicht passieren, hat Sannse einen Blog verfasst, der genau dieses Thema behandelt. Darin wird euch erklärt, wie ihr richtig sperrt und was es dabei alles zu beachten gibt. SpacePucky hat den Blog aus dem Englischen übersetzt: Wie man richtig sperrt. Enttäuschte Sonic-Fans Im letzten Jahr erschien nicht nur Sonic Mania, sondern auch Sonic Forces, ein Jump 'n' Run. ALXHU berichtet in einem Blog seine Erfahrung mit dem Spiel und erläutert, warum er als Sonic-Fan trotz des Langen Wartens auf Sonic Forces eher enttäuscht ist. Er geht dabei ausführlich sowohl auf die kleinen (negativen) Details als auch auf verschenktes Potenzial der Story ein. Doch auch positive Punkte werden natürlich nicht außen vor gelassen: Warum Sonic-Fans von Sonic Forces enttäuscht sind. Winterfilme Die Film- und Serienvorschau-Blogs sollten hier mittlerweile alle kennen (und wenn nicht, haben diejenigen echt was verpasst!). Spinelli hat diesen Monat den zweiten Teil der „Winterfilme 2017/2018“-Reihe veröffentlicht. So können wir uns nicht nur auf einen Auftakt, sondern auch ein Finale in den Kinos freuen. Mehr dazu aber in ihrem Blog: Winterfilme 2018. Mit Spaghetti-Arm-Kräften auf Stickersuche Mr. J. Bleistift ist bekannt dafür, auch den kleineren, eher unbekannten Spielen Aufmerksamkeit zu geben. So berichtet er uns in diesem Monat von Stick it to The Man!, einem 2D-Adventure-Game. Darin spielt man Ray. Dieser wacht eines Tages mit einem pinken Spaghetti-Arm auf, der ihm aus dem Kopf wächst und ihm besondere Kräfte verleiht. Kurioserweise sieht keiner sonst diesen Arm. Stick it to The Man! - Unterwegs mit meinem Spaghetti-Arm. Maze Runner: Charakter-Test Kurz vor dem deutschen Kinostart von Maze Runner – Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone am 2. Februar können sich Fans im Maze Runner Wiki einem Test unterziehen und damit herausfinden, welcher Charakter aus dem Film am besten zu ihnen passt: Charakter-Test zum 3. Film. Co-op in Monster Hunter: World Zur Veröffentlichung von Monster Hunter: World am 26. Januar gibt uns ElBosso wieder einige Tipps mit auf den Weg. In einem Blog berichtet er von den Vorteilen, die dir der Online-Mehrspielermodus bei der Monsterjagd bringt: Monster Hunter: World - Der Co-op-Modus. Urlaub mit Super Mario Odyssey Natürlich konzentriert sich Mr. J. Bleistift nicht nur auf die unbekannteren Spiele, sondern hat auch die größeren Titel im Blick. Knapp drei Monate nach dem Start von Super Mario Odyssey zieht er daher nochmal ein persönliches Fazit und berichtet auch vom anstehenden Update. Wie immer ist er dabei ehrlich und kritisch – geht also auch auf die nicht gut gelungenen Punkte ein: Super Mario Odyssey - Mein Abenteuer-Urlaub mit Mario und Cappy. Star Wars: Captain Phasma Captain Phasmas Erscheinen im aktuellsten Star-Wars-Film, Die letzten Jedi, hat sicherlich einige Fans (positiv) überrascht. Eine neue Comicserie soll jetzt aufklären, wie Phasma die Müllpresse und den Untergang der Starkiller-Basis überlebte und, was sie zwischen Episode VII und VIII erlebt hat. Ben Braden hat eine Rezension zur Comicreihe geschrieben: Rezension: „Captain Phasma“. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Vorschau Februar= Vorschau Februar *02. Februar 2018: Demons Age (PC, XBO, PS4) *13. Februar 2018: Dynasty Warriors 9 (PC, XBO, PS4) *13. Februar 2018: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (PC, XBO, PS4) - Kingdom Come: Deliverance-Wiki *13. Februar 2018: The Fall Part 2: Unbound (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) *13. Februar 2018: Owlboy (XBO, PS4, Switch) *13. Februar 2018: Crossing Souls (PS4, PSV) *15. Februar 2018: Secret of Mana (PC, PS4, PSV) - Secret of Mana-Wiki *16. Februar 2018: Bayonetta Remakes (XBO, PS4) - Bayonetta-Wiki *16. Februar 2018: Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (3DS) *19. Februar 2018: The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (PS4) - Nanatsu no Taizi-Wiki *20. Februar 2018: Age of Empires: Definitive Edition (PC) - Age of Empires-Wiki *27. Februar 2018: Gravel (PC, XBO, PS4) *27. Februar 2018: Glitched (PC, XBO, PS3, PS4, PSV) |-| Rückblick Januar= Rückblick Januar *16. Januar 2018: Anamorphine (PC, PS4) *16. Januar 2018: Subnautica (PC, XBO) - Subnautica-Wiki *18. Januar 2018: World to the West (PC, Switch, Wii U) *19. Januar 2018: Ni No Kuni II: Schicksal eines Königreichs (PC, PS4) - Ni No Kuni-Wiki *19. Januar 2018: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (PS4, PSV) - Digimon-Wiki *23. Januar 2018: Lost Sphear (PC, PS4, Switch) *23. Januar 2018: Iconoclasts (PC, PS4, PSV) *24. Januar 2018: The Inpatient (PS4) *26. Januar 2018: Monster Hunter: World (PC, XBO, PS4) - Monster Hunter-Wiki *26. Januar 2018: Dragon Ball: FighterZ (PC, XBO, PS4) - Dragon Ball-Wiki *26. Januar 2018: Railway Empire (PC, XBO, PS4) *30. Januar 2018: Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (PS4) - Final Fantasy-Wiki *30. Januar 2018: Remothered: Tormented Fathers (PC, XBO, PS4) Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Gamepedia. Serien / TV-Shows Vorschau Februar= - Pay-TV/Streaming = *01. Februar 2018: Damnation Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *01. Februar 2018: Kakegurui Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! *02. Februar 2018: Absentia Staffel 1 startet auf Amazon Prime !SERIENSTART! *08. Februar 2018: Dynasty Staffel 1 startet auf !SERIENSTART! *09. Februar 2018: The Bold Type Staffel 1 startet Amazon Video !SERIENSTART! *13. Februar 2018: The Blacklist Staffel 5 startet auf RTL Crime *16. Februar 2018: Second Chance Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben Fun *21. Februar 2018: Ash vs. Evil Dead Staffel 2 startet auf RTL Crime *23. Februar 2018: Marseille Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix *26. Februar 2018: Ash vs. Evil Dead Staffel 3 startet auf Amazon Video *26. Februar 2018: Shameless Staffel 8 startet auf FOX *27. Februar 2018: UnREAL Staffel 3 startet auf Amazon Video *28. Februar 2018: Parks and Recreation Staffel 6 startet auf Sky 1 }} |-| Rückblick Januar= - Pay-TV/Streaming = Pay-TV/Streaming * 01. Januar 2018: Lovesick Staffel 3 startet auf Netflix * 02. Januar 2018: Frequency Staffel 1 startet auf SAT.1 Emotions * 02. Januar 2018: McMafia Staffel 1 startet auf Amazon Video !SERIENSTART! * 02. Januar 2018: The Good Doctor Staffel 1 startet auf Sky 1 !SERIENSTART! * 02. Januar 2018: The Heart Guy Staffel 2 startet auf Sky 1 * 03. Januar 2018: Scorpion Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 05. Januar 2018: Devilman Crybaby Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! * 05. Januar 2018: The End of F***ing World Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! * 05. Januar 2018: The Exorcist Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 08. Januar 2018: Star Trek: Discovery Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! * 10. Januar 2018: Ripper Street Staffel 5 startet auf RTL Crime * 12. Januar 2018: Disjointed Fortsetzung von Staffel 1 auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! * 12. Januar 2018: Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams Staffel 1 startet auf Amazon Video !SERIENSTART! * 17. Januar 2018: The Gifted Staffel 1 startet auf FOX !SERIENSTART! * 19. Januar 2018: Grace and Frankie Staffel 4 startet auf Netflix * 23. Januar 2018: Van Helsing Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix * 23. Januar 2018: Black Lightning Staffel 1 startet auf Netflix !SERIENSTART! * 25. Januar 2018: Snowfall Staffel 1 startet auf FOX !SERIENSTART! * 26. Januar 2018: One Day at a Time Staffel 2 startet auf Netflix * 26. Januar 2018: Pastewka Staffel 8 startet auf Amazon Video * 29. Januar 2018: American Crime Story Staffel 2 startet auf Sky Atlantic * 29. Januar 2018: Büro der Legenden Staffel 3 startet auf RTL Crime * 31. Januar 2018: Divorce Staffel 2 startet auf Sky Atlantic }} Filme Vorschau Februar= Vorschau Februar *01. Februar 2018: Maze Runner - Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone (Maze Runner Wiki) *01. Februar 2018: Criminal Squad *01. Februar 2018: Die kleine Hexe *04. Februar 2018: The Woman Who Left *08. Februar 2018: Fifty Shades of Grey - Befreite Lust *08. Februar 2018: Wind River *08. Februar 2018: Dinky Sinky *15. Februar 2018: Black Panther *15. Februar 2018: Wer ist Daddy? *15. Februar 2018: Alles Geld der Welt *22. Februar 2018: Heilstätten *22. Februar 2018: Die Verlegerin *22. Februar 2018: Wendy 2 - Freundschaft für immer |-| Rückblick Januar= Rückblick Januar *04. Januar 2018: Die Dschungelhelden - Das große Kinoabenteuer *04. Januar 2018: Greatest Showman *04. Januar 2018: Das Leuchten der Erinnerung *04. Januar 2018: Alte Jungs *04. Januar 2018: LUX - Krieger des Lichts *11. Januar 2018: The Commuter *11. Januar 2018: Wonder Wheel *11. Januar 2018: Tad Stones und das Geheimnis von König Midas *18. Januar 2018: Hot Dog *18. Januar 2018: Hilfe, ich hab meine Eltern geschrumpft *21. Januar 2018: Drei Helden und die ägyptische Prinzessin *25. Januar 2018: Wunder *25. Januar 2018: Nur Gott kann mich richten Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|240px|left|link=w:c:buecher:FrankensteinDie Chemie des Todes von Simon Beckett Nachdem David Hunters Familie während eines Autounfalls gestorben ist, zieht sich der einst gefeierte forensischer Anthropologe vollständig zurück. Er kündigt seinen Job, bricht den Kontakt zu Freunden ab und zieht aus der Großstadt London in das kleine Dorf Manham. Dort arbeitet er fortan als Gehilfe eines alternden Landarztes und genießt die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit. Doch das friedliche Landleben ist schnell vorbei, als ein mit Schwanenflügeln ausstaffierte Frauenleiche gefunden wurde. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, wurde sie tagelang gefoltert, bevor sie getötet wurde. So beginnt sich Furcht in dem einst so friedlichen Dorf auszubreiten, die schnell in Hass und Gewalt umzuschlagen droht. So ist David gezwungen, doch noch einmal in seinen einstigen Beruf zu arbeiten, um den Täter endlich zu fangen. Doch dann verschwindet eine weitere Frau und die Situation droht zu eskalieren. Weiterlesen … Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgesteltte Catstory Abschied nehmen Ich schreibe diese Kurzgeschichte so, wie es mir mal in echt passiert ist. Meine beiden besten Freundinnen haben ab der sechsten Klasse die Klasse gewechselt, und so hatten wir gar keinen Kontakt mehr. Ich schreib diese Geschichte, weil meine Gefühle über diesen schrecklichen Tag endlich mal aus müssen. In dieser Geschichte haben ich und meine Freundinnen die Namen, die wir unseren Fahrrädern mal gegeben haben. Die Entscheidung zwischen BlütenClan und WirbelClan ist die Entscheidung zwischen Französisch und Latein. Autor: Sternenschnee (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Die Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat: Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es auch schon wieder! Wir dachten uns, dass wir es zu Beginn des Jahres auch mal etwas ruhiger angehen. Trotzdem hoffen wir, dass euch diese etwas kürzere Ausgabe gefallen hat. Wie immer freuen wir uns über euer Feedback in den Kommentaren! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community-News Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge